


Blurred Lines

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon verse, Eren is a fucking tease here, Gratuitous Smut, Levi and Erwin are not in love here, Levi is unknowingly falling in love with Eren, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Riren-centeric, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules and lines that guided Levi become blurred when a shifter is put under his wing. Now its not just about fucking and getting off anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a foursome, then it became a threesome, now it this porn that wants to be deep and shit. This is probably be the one time i actually write something in the canon universe. 
> 
> Honestly, i just love writing Levi falling super hard for Eren. i don't know what this mess is. I can't stop, send help.
> 
> and the song "Blurred Lines" actually doesn't even apply to this fic. I just thought the title fit the theme here. 
> 
> note the light dabble into bdsm and dom/sub dynamics, i think it too light to be it but i just tagged it in case.

It was by happenstance that Eren Jaeger ended up at their door step. Well, he pinned it on it because it sure as hell wasn’t by some divine fate that Eren was somehow humanity’s only hope. Life was a series of actions and responses- your choice and the outcome- regardless of the connotation, everything had a reaction time. He just didn’t foresee the explosive result the boy would have on his commanding officer or himself, not that he openly admitted Eren had any effect at all.

Eren was a curious person, very. Unsolved mysteries like him didn’t fare well with Levi, he hated them. They pissed him off even more when they unhinged him. There was no time to decipher riddles or poems, war was ever present and it was dire now with a boy with the ability to shift into a titan.

Fucking disgusting, a human who could transform themselves into a 15 meter unholy beast with one goal: destruction. If he had the chance, he’d kill the boy as he tossed and turned in his cot, mumbling cries and sobs with twin lines forming between bushy brows. But Levi wasn’t a complete fool- he knew when he saw potential.

And while the recruit restlessly struggled in whatever dream occupied his thoughts there came soft moans.  Not of pleasure. No they were pained or injured- but he had never heard such heavenly noises.

The captain possessed some level of self-control unlike his superior who hungrily watched Eren, fingers interlaced under his chin. In almost a serpent like fashion, the commander licked at his lips, cobalt eyes smoky with heat.  Hundreds of men and woman relied on this man, his countenance appeared so calculated and placid, symbolic as the wings on their backs. Erwin was anything but.

The man honestly had a deficient supply of self-control.

Levi kicked at his heels, re-focusing his attention from such lewd thoughts. The two stationary guards watched the exchange with perplexity, at a lost for the silent conversation the two were obviously having.

Lines creased around his eyes as a devilishly smirked morphed the stony expression. “Something the matter?” He teased.

“Yea, get your head out of your ass.” Levi barked and one of the soldiers squeaked at the candor tone. He flinched when Levi’s silvery gaze sliced into him.

“I’m having a difficult time with those chains tying him down…he’s so vulnerable.”  It was a deliberate form of attack, a peck at his penchant for binding others and pitting them at his mercy.

But this wasn’t the situation for it, especially not with someone that promised so much fortunate and destruction. The kid was a double edge sword; essentially he could be the world’s one hope or its demise. The fact that his collected commander was just hanging by a slim thread of order and protocol disturbed him.

Then the boy was rustling, the respite given by slumber broken. His eyes were wide with confusion and panic but those emotions were overshadowed by a stronger one when they took in Levi. He didn’t recognize it; Levi could only see a spell-bounding brilliance in the eyes of the shifter; as if the sky and grassy earth reflected back at him, basking him in some kind of holy light.

And now he understood it – Erwin’s unshakable attraction to the young recruit. Those iron shackles were all too appealing on that golden skin. Skin fabricated with waves of fire, colors of the earth and sky in round sockets.

 The candles in the dungeon offered little for him to admire the shifter to his fullest desires. He wanted to be behind those bars, on top on him and between those legs. He wondered if they are toned and hardened from the intense training he endured before the shit storm happened. Maybe he’d let Erwin fuck the recruit’s mouth while he shoved his cock in his ass.

All these whirling thoughts of carnal lust were shattered by the shifter.

“W-where am I?”                                                                    

That voice shouldn’t sound so _sweet_ and _pure_ , like the virgin daughter of some grand king of the fucking fairies but he did. And suddenly the lines that guided him through the hell of their world, that shielded him from the darker things that weren’t titans, blurred at the edges.

Conversation passed; agreements and promises sealed. A contract which connected the captain to the precarious titan-shifter. And it was just another chain reaction. Another choice he decided on but just like all those other ones, the path that choice lead was also blanketed by an opaque mist.

Only one thing was certain; the shifter- no Eren- was endowed with a fire matched only by his own. An ability few had. This kid was a weapon of war. A symbol of what they could accomplish if the Survey Corps succeeded. He was the hope humanity needed. The tie-breaker.

But what the fuck was he to Levi? To Erwin?

What could he be?

A solider had only his own experience and gut instinct to usher him through the waves of ambiguity and death. The person next to you may never see tomorrow. He may not see tomorrow- be it by a titan’s bone-crushing grip or a knife to his throat- it was a choice he’d came to terms with years ago. Instinct had been his Shepard and his blades were the hands of death.

The iron walls that fortified that one fateful day now had thin, web like cracks tracing the sturdy surface; eroding the cement with from the continuous destruction of heavy rain and snow fall.

It was a frighteningly exhilarating thrill for the warrior. He had made another choice. And the world was against them all at the moment, the vultures howled in complaint, all wanting a taste of that power in the recruit. Some wished to terminate him, to dissect that body, uncover the layers- pinpoint all the abstract mysteries behind the titans. 

The notion fostered a monster within him. Possessive. Wrathful. Predatory.

The coming days hinged on the shoulders of his commander.

 

[x]

 

To be on the side lines was an annoying effort to endure, to listen as the fat and manic bureaucrats bicker and rage on just what to do with Eren. They’ve never seen a titan, not living this far up the king’s asshole of safety. And they were completely ignorant of the costs of using Eren as a lab rat than an actual tool for humanity.

It took a performance of dominance and brutality to silence the rash uproar and the placid proposal from his commander to pacify the court. Work all the correct angles and any fool would bend to Erwin’s will. He was terrifying that way and commendable.

After the exuberant spectacle in the courtroom, the prime members of the Survey Corps ushered the shifter to an isolated room, one without fearful and judging eyes. Well except Hange, who was present and scrutinized the shifter with her eccentric enthusiasm. A white cloth, damped at the center, collected the blood that caked on his dry lips. Too unsure or nervous, Eren’s eye fallen to the wood flooring, only daring a peek upwards when it creaked.

He looked ridiculous on that big, ruby lounger, body drawn in on itself with the meekness of a startled rat. Too young for war. Too untouched to be anything more than a monster. Maybe it was the aura around him that frightened everyone back there, a boy that appeared so saccharine and pure but held a weapon with the lethalness of a plague. Honestly, a solid 50 meter wall should be built around him; they all should’ve practice more sense than closing themselves in a 14 by 14 feet room.

The distance was too much so he remedied the situation, flopping rather ungracefully next to Eren who instinctually flinched. That left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Hey, Eren,” Levi reclined more comfortably, arms propped on the back of the lounger.

Startled, he dropped his head. Levi couldn’t hold it against; he did give Eren an effective ass beating in the courtroom. But that wasn’t Levi’s true nature and he didn’t want Eren to live in fear. Titans were already their number one issue, another complication wasn’t desired.

“Do you resent me?” He inquired once the boy gathered the courage to meet his stoic countenance.

“No. I understand why you did what you did.” Eren answered, rolling the stained cloth in his hand. “If it weren’t for you…who knows what they would have done to me.”

That evoked a disconcerting macabre image in the captain’s mind, the shifter chained and laid exposed to numerous eyes with surgical instruments. A few minutes of pain was merited over the years of cruel and inhumane experiments. Eren was classed to a singular word: a monster. One that was no different than the lumbering titans who wore those idiotic expressions of bliss. Levi especially loathed those types.

Silence preluded the space, more hung on the tip of his tongue but now was an inopportune time to unload _that_ on him. Wood scraped harshly across the floor and Levi scowled as his commander – who deliberately unbuttoned the first three buttons of his crisp white shirt, unveiling his sharp collar bones and thick column of his neck- invaded the space between them.

Levi glared at him intensely, hoping that Erwin could feel the holes he burning into that fucking skull. But his commander was too immense in properly acquainting himself with Eren. He was the damn poster child of the unattainable bachelor with his father’s wealth at his will. The wealth part was complete bullshit- it had been too long since he ever entertained such petty thoughts about Erwin.

Erwin extended his hand out to the shifter. “Eren Jaeger. I’m Erwin Smith. I have to say I’m honored to shake your hand after what you endured.”

Childishly, Levi shifted in his seat, crossing his legs and looking anywhere but Eren’s face. “Mind mentioning it was your order, shithead.”

Eren gurgled unattractively and Hange snickered behind them. “If you two are done eye fucking him, can I inspect him already? I’m dying back here.”

Levi wondered idly if the shifter would burst if he turned any redder.

 

[x]

 

It was a tactful game of cat and mouse, or more appropriately, leaving a trail of sweet treats for Eren to follow. An unwilling party was not an enticing one and even though Levi could abuse his rank and the kid’s admiration to get anything out of him, he wouldn’t. Eren’s willing submission and consent had a finer taste.

With Eren in his charge, it was easy to arrange a private slot of time with him. Who would debate their captain if he required Eren to clean the study on the fourth floor while everyone attended to the courtyard? None would question why Levi shadowed Eren, kept a watchful eye on the shifter. It was a task only he could fulfill and he did so gladly.

Sometimes, the captain pressed his cock to Eren’s backside, purposefully breathing down the slope of his neck. If he was feeling brazen, Levi grazed the tip of his nose and inhaled the heady aroma. Earthy with hints of mint, the raven decided he loved that particular scent. Eren fumbled many times, emitting a cute squeak and blushing violently. Other incidents, Eren grew a set of braze balls and grounded his ass on Levi’s cock. He went as far as to act coyly, innocent, at a lost as to why Levi groaned hotly and clutched his hips.

A tease, he would’ve never pegged Eren as one.

But it easily became routine and Eren was no longer oblivious to the captain’s lecherous ways. If anything, Eren invited him whenever possible. Should Levi pass the kitchen where Eren conversed with his fellow comrades, the brunet leaned his elbows on the table, ass out for his captain. It was borderline obscene how those white trousers curved with the action, caressing every inch of him as a lover would. Personally, he wanted to shake the hands of the person who designed their uniforms because it did a glorious job enhancing Eren’s supple, perky ass. More than once did he have to refrain himself from pulling them down and fucking him. But he tallied those events, mesmerizing every second; conjuring all new ways he wanted to play with Eren.

If Levi had his way, he’d ruin the boy for good so that none but him could sate the monster.

When he was certain Eren would welcome his addresses, Levi approached him in the study. The captain sent his two trusted friends to the stables; he wouldn’t condone any interruptions now. Not when he was about to grasp what he hungered for many restless, heated nights.

Eren attended to the books, categorizing them and writing down the titles and volume numbers in the ledger. The shifter set his mind to any task fully, making sure not to miss a single detail. It was ideal person for the job and it left them free to tease one another.

The arrival of his leather boots on the hardwood surface alerted Eren – who merely passed a single glance at the man before returning to his task. Conveniently, a book slipped past his finger, thumping to the floor loudly. Eren was quick to pluck it up, mindful to stick his ass out just so; what a good little soldier.

“Captain Levi,” Eren addressed him after a bout of silence.  “Is there anything I can help you with? I’m almost done with this.”

Levi sauntered around the study; the soles of his boots clicking profoundly, Eren periodically glanced back at the captain to keep track of his movements. He almost looked disappointed as the raven walked in the other direction, away from him.

“You ever been fucked by a man before?” Levi asked flippantly, fingertips sliding across the shelves, searching for a smudge of dust.

Several books bounced to the floor and Eren cursed under his breath, belatedly adding an apology at the end. Levi only watched the boy for a minute, his butt curved outwards sinfully.

Control, he instructed to himself, he had dominion over his emotions.

Even with his back to him, Levi discerned the tips of his ears, dyed in a faint rosy hue. He had seen the kid endure pain and torture like no one else. He was tempted to recreate Eren’s bite through his skin. It proved to be a cumbersome and painful ordeal. But Eren was delicate in another manner, similar to gems and crystals unearth from stone, still ragged and coarse at the edges but a fine polishing converted them into rare beauties.

“I…” Eren fumbled to regain a level tone. “Yea…back in my training days I did with a few people. Girls can get pregnant and guys can’t so…it was just easier.”

“No need to feel shitty about it.” Levi assuaged. “You’re a man. If anything, that proves you’re more human than we think.”

“Captain, is there a reason you’re asking me this?” The shifter abandoned his focus on the books, observing his superior’s gait around the room, stepping over unsorted piles of books.

Levi stalled his idle walk, whipping so suddenly to Eren that he jerked. “You’re a smart kid, Eren. Figure it out.”

And it was similar to that time in the dungeon below the courtroom, radiant eyes that captured the universe wide with perplexity and fear. Pearly teeth tugged at his bottom lip, line of vision averted from the captain’s.

“You want me…?” A color of incredulity and doubt masked his voice.

Levi advanced on him, biceps pinned Eren between him and the wall of books. They rattled with their weight and Levi’s voice was nothing but a smoky whisper along his skin. “Me. Erwin. A few others. Point is- do you want me? Your commander? Do you want my cock in you while Erwin fucks your face?”

Disbelief twisted the youth’s features, mouthing opening and closing with the loss of speech. “Me?! You both- I—why?”

A potent need flashed in his eyes, hooded and savage. Levi pressed every inch of his body to Eren’s, swallowing the boy’s taller frame and hot heat. He could feel the shifter’s heart skip a beat. A foolishly romantic notion, he brushed it aside and focused on Eren.

“You distrust my word?” Levi questioned, exhaling on the slope of his neck. This close Eren’s heat engulfed them both.

“C-Captain—shit.” Levi rolled his hip, pleased to find a hardness mirroring his, Eren choked with the friction.

“You can have _this_.” Snapping his hips forward, Levi accentuated his point and Eren groaned, thumping the back of his skull dully on a shelf. “And more if you become ours.”

“I’ve never been with two people before.” Eren admitted shyly, fearful the fact would repel the raven.

Levi was more pleased with the information than he should’ve been. “It’s about us all getting off. Everything is consensual. Erwin relieves his control and I take it. If you are with us, you’ll follow my commands, within reason.”

Eren moistened his lips. Tentatively, his vision flickered to the captain’s, and then set on the raven’s mouth. “If you’re in control…does that mean you’ll…fuck me?”

The captain freely smirked at that. “In due time. You need to earn that right. If you want my cock in you, then work for it.”

The recruit looked almost crestfallen at the answer and the expression was too precious for the captain to refrain from touching his chin. “If you are still interested, come to Erwin’s room tonight. Clean yourself thoroughly.”

 

 [x]

 

A fog of madness seemed to overtake the captain whenever Eren was in his presence. Lucidity commanded the neurons in his brain and it became an over-bearing instructor, demanding the captain took notice of the boy. Of the assured gait that halted and shifted timidly when he approached him. The times Eren scrubbed furiously at the crevices between the stones- the hem of his wool shirt hitched at the band his trousers, teasing Levi with the offering of delicious caramel skin.

 But a darker, less cordial type of mist possessed him. Shadows that blinded him to all else but Eren, in a world where none existed but Eren. The incidents were too common and too frequent for him to simply dispel as it as him simply performing his duty. The shifter was put in his charge for vigilante supervision but also for the promise he issued in the courtroom- to eliminate him if the need arise. And that obligation neared impossibility now.

It was curious. How did one become absorbed by another? Why should he be concerned with more than Eren’s current whereabouts and the completion of chores? What was it to him that certain individuals lingered too closely at Eren’s side?

Eren was in his stead, his recruit…just another person that he gave into with the temptation of flesh.

The captain was a patient man. And the activities they indulged were not exactly traditional. They took it night by night with Eren, small goals that pushed his limits just a bit each day. Enough for Eren to developed his comforts with both men and himself. Not all could perform under the eyes of others but Eren excelled beyond Levi’s expectations. It was to the point that his commander grew restive with the leisure pace. Even out and about, his icy, greedy sights fixed on Eren in a manner than depicted the depth of their relationship.

The sun surrendered its power over to the moon and once again silver light poured through the glass panels of Erwin’s office. Quills scratched through the parchment, marring the wooden table below with rash strokes. Externally, the blonde was collected and impeccable, not a single golden strand out of placement. But they had become men of great expertise with the suppression of their truer emotions.

The bolo tie at his thick neck loosened gradually with the passage of time. It was an open lasso now and if it was Levi’s will, he could’ve strangled the man to the ground and order his mouth on his cock to cease the petulant pouting. His own body itched though and the chair protested as he wiggled his hips.

Levi liked to believe he was due his impatience with the level control he maintained over the weeks of training. For a man like him to be given absolute control over a boy like Eren, any weaker soul would’ve fail.

The point of the quill clicked at the bottom of the container, another resupply of ink because Erwin stared more at the damned papers than actually signing them.

“You should see yourself, Erwin.” Levi spoke from his seat, eyes on the ceiling, bored. His knees bounced despite his order not to. “Like a cock with no body. Titans have more sense than you.”

“If I didn’t know you so well, which I do, I would question why you even bother to come.” Erwin skimmed through the final pages of a document, possibly a sanction for another experiment from Hange, before he scribbled his signature and filed it away into the pile of reviewed paperwork.

 The commander watched Levi, who eyed the panels of wood overhead, with a knowing smile. His tone was condensing. “But, of course, I _know_ you and I’ve _seen_ you with Eren.”

“Think that was part of the deal. I watch the brat. Everybody sleeps a little bit better in their cozy beds.” The raven countered casually, pretending to be oblivious to the point Erwin was implying.

The arrangement between them were just that of convenience, cause of how little they had and the wish to steal away the best humanity could offer them.  Levi approached Erwin long ago, back then it had been for the purpose of fucking and it stood true to that now. Only their bond of trust in each other had strengthened. That and the addition a few others who enjoyed being at the beck and call of the captain.

Eren created a ripple effect in him, one that he was unable –or unwilling- to desist.

Ripples in a pound distorted the world in its reflection and Levi’s was mirroring that effect. Eren disorganized his world. The simple chain link of reactions and outcomes that blossomed experience and gut instinct became base on rash emotion, impulsive choices. He felt like that man from those old fabled tales, the one cursed by a bite of strange humanoid that was half man and half beast, guided to madness by the most basic needs: feeding, sleeping, and fucking.

“If I was born yesterday, you would make me a total fool.” Erwin snickered at the way Levi kicked his legs out un-cordially.

The rear of Levi’s head rested at the back of the chair, silvery eyes with craters of blues slashing at him. “Well you are a fool…and an asshole.”

“So refined. Next time, I will bring you with me to mingle with the nobles.”

Levi huffed a tiny laugh, staring at the ceiling that he was so fond of. It served better than glaring at the door on the other side of the room. “I’ll charm their asses off. Get us all the support and funding we need to keep the Survey Corp afloat for a hundred years.”

Erwin hummed interestedly as he read over another document. “Oh? Should I take notes? I would hate to look so unworthy of my command.”

“No need. You’re the best at it.”

“And what am I the best at?” He inquired.

The raven gave him his attention again. “Sucking cock.”

Levi’s frankness was never off putting to the commander, if anything, it was refreshing to mock and recant each other in a harmless banter.  The threat of the titans could be easily forgotten for the moment. “If only titans had them, then I could solve all our troubles.”

“Erwin Smith, 13th commander of the Survey Corps, ended the tyranny of the titans by sucking their cocks. A hero for the ages. Oh the songs they would sing.” Levi continued, voice musing and light. If his face wasn’t so tightly pinched and blank, there would be a smile.

“No assistance from my trusted friend?” Erwin sounded falsely wounded, a hand rested over his heart. “Have you not a single bone of honor in you.”

“You have Hange.”

The commander cringed. “I think having Hange on the field would traumatize all the soldiers.”

“Shit, Hange would fucking finish the war for you in a single day.”

Erwin laid his quill aside. “Why are we talking about sucking titan’s dicks?”

“You brought it up.” Levi answered.

The confident knocks on the door echoed into the office, stalling whatever remained of their causal conversation. Both men turned rigid into their station, poised, coiled tightly, and eyes darkening.

“Come in.” The captain ordered, posture now straightened.

Eren entered with firm strides but his hands fidgeted at his sides, curling and uncurling. He maintained his breathing so it came out even; though Levi could see the deliberate effort Eren was putting to appear stoic as Erwin and himself. The commander stood at his desk with his documents pushed away and forsaken for the night and reclined back, one leg crossed over the other.

It was the start of every night they had together which meant no one made a single move without Levi’s approval.

“Captain,” Eren breathed, eyes reflexively falling on the man.

Levi crooked his index finger, beckoning the shifter. “You kept me waiting.” He admonished.

Eren clicked the lock in place and followed the silent order. “I’m sorry, Cap-“

“It’s ‘Levi’ when it just us, Eren.” He interrupted.

Eren triggered a litany of apologizes for the delay but Levi would have none. Not tonight, not when they could finally indulge themselves fully.

 “Strip.” The raven ordered, but not with the voice of Humanity’s Strongest or his superior officer, it carried a husky tune layered with seduction. It was the voice he adopted in the darker hours of the night

“Levi.” The word trembled out his mouth with anticipation and nervousness. All that bravado that he displayed so proudly like a solider retreated. Now those hypnotizing irises studied him, swallowed by all that Levi was. Like fucking God himself if there ever was one.

The shifter had a more than enough sense to depose of his leather straps and crop jacket before coming here. Languidly, his wrists overlapped each other as they reached the hem of his shirt. He pulled the fabric over, flaunting his golden skin and flat abdomen.  Levi stretched out his left hand, too starved for contact. Eren’s shirt flopped to the floor with wanton moan as the captain’s fingers ghosted over the planes of his torso. His fingertips traced every inch within reach and watched with a reverence at the treat before him.

One could salivate just looking at Eren. He was too heavenly to be real, to be a man of war, to be a monster, or the last silver of fucking hope. But here, Eren was his. Not the Survey Corps or humanity’s tool.

He ceased his fondling when Eren mewled softly as he grazed a round brown nipple. His chest heaved as though he ran around the outpost a hundred times.

“Pants, Eren.” Levi instructed before the boy submerged himself within the waves of arousal.

Dispel, Eren unfastened his apron and trouser, more flustered now and little less provocative this time. He hopped on one foot as he fumbled to take off his boot, the other soon followed. Strip bare to the captain’s sight, the man ravaged the crowning cock, pink at the tip and glistening with pre-cum. The cute thing twitched under his perusal.  The kerosene lantern illuminated the taut muscles, calcifying each day with rigorous training and usage. He traced the swells and dips of Eren’s prowess, igniting a fiery imagine of a much thicker Eren receiving his cock. Nothing thrilled him more than making those larger than himself bend and writhed under him at his mercy, helpless and docile.

Levi regarded Erwin finally. “Erwin. Fuck him. I want to watch.”

Eren gasped openly as his commander rose with swift strides to stand behind him. A need devoured the platinum headed man’s iris, raw pools of darkness feasting on the sight of Eren. Savagely, Erwin slapped the outside of Eren’s thighs, scraping his fingers into the golden skin as they traveled north and latched to the curve of his ass. Eren bucked into the air, mindlessly, intoxicated by the man that kneaded his cheeks and the captain, who observed silently him.

“Levi.” The brunet moaned.

A devilishly smirked graced the apathetic man features, an image as rare as a blue moon. “You’re not allow to cum till I tell you. Erwin will take you first. Then me. If you cum any time before that, you will be punish. Do you understand?”

Eren gulped, nodding quickly in response but the answer didn’t leave his lips.

“Say it, Eren.”

“I understand- ah!” Erwin suckled harshly on the side of his neck and he was temporarily distracted from the captain.

“Eren.” Levi called more firmly.

“I understand, Levi.” The shifter answered with more clarity. “I won’t cum. I swear.”

“Hmm,” Gliding his hand down the crux of his chest, Levi hummed appreciatively, and followed the valley between his abs to the navel peppered with chocolate hair. “I know you won’t. You’re such a good boy.” 

The raven teased the head of his cock, rubbing circles with his thumb, no intention to drive the shifter mad with pleasure but to remind him of Levi’s presence as Erwin devoured him. But Eren shivered with intensity like the man had ram his cock into him with the power of a titan, crying and moaning wantonly as the town’s whore.

Behind him, Erwin rolled his clothed erection into the cleft of his ass, savoring the hot friction and the way Eren rocked against him. Feverish hands mapped his body, hardened with the constant usage of their swords. Feeling underappreciated, Erwin clawed at Eren more insistently and cupped the small swell of his pectorals, rimming his nipples with his fingers.

In the recesses of his mind, a part of Levi knew this was unethical, the seduction of one so young with a heavy burden of humanity’s one hope on his shoulders. And there was that little tidbit about francization. But it was cumbersome to debate the ethnics of it all when Erwin snatched a fistful of Eren’s soft hair and fucked his mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, military protocol and the world’s consensus of the norms weren’t worth a single coin.

No other place was more fitting than this, Eren under his influence. Perhaps Levi was the true monster here.

Eren mewled when one of the commander’s hands drifted to his needy cock and pumped lazily. All coherent thoughts of Levi’s obligation to the shifter and to the human race were damned away. Fuck was Eren divine, those wall worshippers could learn a thing or two watching this kid. Perspiration shimmered on his skin, electrifying as the bellowing strike of lightening whenever Eren transform. He was practically glowing under the silver light of the moon.

He’d willingly succumb to any hell in these forsaken walls for the sweet ownership of Eren.

One could only question whatever higher force out there if Eren was, in fact, placed at just the right time.  Just precisely where he was; slicing deep into the nape of a titan before it snatched Eren away from his friend’s embrace. It was a stupidly contrived idea, nastily romantic in a way as if by some dumb fate Eren and he were destined to be here, together.

Erwin looked to Levi, the final strings of his restraint intact, he laid open mouthed kisses on Eren’s neck but his eyes sought permission from Levi. Relief of authority granted Erwin his personal freedom.

“What is it?” Levi mocked, chin propped in the palm of his hand. “Is it not enough just touching him?”

The glint in the Erwin’s eye at his master teasing was lethal. “No.” He snarled into the flesh of Eren’s skin.

Eren made a noise of protest, also at his ends with the limits. “You’re so fucking greedy, aren’t you? Then tell me what you want, Erwin. Maybe I’ll let you have it.”

“I want him on his knees, sucking my cock.” Erwin pleaded but it came too close to an order.

Levi gave a mock hum of consideration.  “That might be something I want to see. Suck his cock, Eren.”

Free from the torment of Erwin’s hand, Eren emitted a breathy moan and gingerly, with slight shiver wobbling his knees, kneeled in front of Erwin. The new vantage had both men giving Levi a side view.

Erwin went to the buckles of his belt but Levi’s tsk ceased it. “No. He’s going to undress you.”

Hands framed the commander’s wide hips and then roamed to his clothed cock, planting chaste kiss on the fabric. It elicited a delicate moan from Erwin. Spurred by the man’s arousal, the recruit stopped his ministrations and palmed at the hard outline that grew more pronounced. He dragged the flat of his tongue upwards, the action like that of a feline.

His head dipped back. “Ah…Eren. Suck me.”

Eren kneaded the bulge and watched his commander’s visage softened with pleasure as he untucked the bottom of his shirt from his pants. Popping off the button one by one, Eren rose up to brushed his cropped jacket and white shirt off his broad shoulders. He shivered at the power under those rippling muscles.

He could sympathize; Erwin was a handsome man, the closest one could be to holy and god-like with flaxen hair and eyes like the sky on a calm afternoon. Many nights were spent admiring all that was Erwin, the rough groping of his monstrous body, the fucking of his un-abused ass, riding that fat cock. His own cock hardened with the anticipation that soon it would be Eren swallowing that shaft while he watched on.

Erwin cupped the rear of Eren’s nape and captured his lips in a fiery kiss, nipping and licking with the grace of an overheated dog. Eren surrendered control over to the man, permitting the rough pawing of his ass and the rubbing of cloth over his exposed cock.

Broken cries were laced between the wet collision of lips and tongue. Eren seemed to barely keep his body upright with the treatment, clawing and undulating into the larger body. The constricted nature of his clothing became too tight and overbearing for the captain. He alleviated the hot tension by unbuttoning his belt and freeing his cock.

“Fuck…” He cursed mutely, to not distract the sensual show. Erwin sucked at one of Eren’s pert nipples with one hand while his unoccupied hand pinched the other, and tugged and twisted till it blossomed red.

Levi had to monitor his own urges as he stroked his cock. It was too easy to fall into a fast and brutal rhythm but the denial of his own organism was one of his personal kinks, among others. Nothing could equal to the sweet torture of cresting and clawing to the highest point, the taste of release so fucking close, and then shattering it away with refusal.

His underwear wore stains of his arousal; a small damp mark darkened the material. He slipped his hand under the band, absently rubbing at himself, he was already half erect at the moment but added stimulation remedied that.

A fire simmered in his gut but that small flame ignited into a mighty inferno as Eren sank to the floor and freed Erwin’s cock from its confines. It hung heavily between his powerful thighs as the brunet assisted the man out of his boots and trousers; they discarded them into the room without much forethought. The captain didn’t pay much mind to it either, ensnared by Eren as he grabbed the root of Erwin’s cock.

Hollowing his cheeks, Eren bobbed his head experimentally on Erwin’s cock, creating a slow rhythm. One hand roamed the hard lines of the commander’s physique. Erwin panted softly and watched the brunet eagerly take his cock.

His mouth parted. “Eren... Just like that…”

Encouraged by this, Eren gave a noisy suck to the head and Erwin’s breath caught.

Eyes no more than pits of coal, the captain rose from his spot, circling to Erwin’s side. He kissed at the milky skin as he ran his palms down the slope of his spine and latched to the swell of his ass.  

Cock out and wet with pre-cum, it surreptitiously rubbed against one thick thigh.

“How is it, Erwin? Having a recruit suck you off. Must be good enough to have you moaning like a whore.”

He ran his hand across one cheek and grabbed, spreading it enough to grant passage to his puckered hole. Fingers rimmed the hole, applying just the faintest amount of pressure on it to make Erwin whimper and rut back.

“Does it feel good?” Levi asked; a pink nipple pinched between his thumb and index finger. Erwin shuddered and bucked into Eren’s wet mouth, forcing a choked gag before he resumed his sucking.

“Yes.” The answer came out pained. “So amazing…”

With his shortness of breath, Levi determined Erwin was close. It was a shame that Levi didn’t plan on Erwin shooting his load down Eren’s throat.

Grappling a fit full of platinum hair, Levi growled. “No coming till I say so.” Then he kissed him, drinking down the compliant and desperate moans.

As if sensing his impending orgasm, Eren pulled off his cock with an slick pop, licking the corners of his mouth and squeezing the base of Erwin’s cock.

Erwin groaned hotly into Levi’s mouth, feverishly returning the kiss.

Fueled by their heated make out, the shifter watched excitedly and pumped his cock. “So fucking hot.”

Levi halted the second dive of his mouth. “I didn’t say you could stop sucking.” He grabbed himself messily. “My dick’s still dry.”

Eren was all too eager. “Yes, Levi.” He said sultrily and bit down on his bottom lip.

He scooted closer to the raven, mouth parted. Levi guided his cock to that wet orifice, hissing sibilantly. “That’s right, Eren. Suck my cock.”

He returned to fucking Erwin’s mouth with his tongue, pleased with how easily Erwin surrendered to his dominance. He cupped Levi’s face, frantic to claim his lips, forced to bend awkwardly in order to kiss him properly. Just when he got a perfect angle, an unbidden gasp wretched itself free.

Eren smiled wickedly, his left hand stroking Erwin as he lapped at Levi’s. He alternated between them, pumping one as he worked the other with his tongue, traveling up the length of the shaft and swirling his tongue on the crown. He fixed on the head, prodding the slit with his tongue, and dragged his tongue down the thick vein. His ministrations periodically interrupted the heated clash of teeth and tongues and forced their sights on him.

Erwin nipped at Levi’s bottom lip and shoved his tongue in when the man hissed in pain. He pulled at the pristine cravat and unraveled the fabric, popping out the buttons of his shirt next. Skin exposed, Erwin palmed at the hard body while Eren paralyzed him by deep throating his cock.

He could feel his balls tightened in what was about to be an explosive orgasm. “Eren.” He groaned and planted his hand atop the mussed chocolate locks.

Eren pulled off with a lewd pop, mouth blisteringly red and swollen. His bangs succeeded in shadowing his vibrant eyes from view. “Yes?” That voice was devastatingly wrecked and hoarse to the captain’s ears; Eren sat on his heels obediently.

“Bend over the table.”

Without question, Eren wobbled to his feet and gave a seductive sway to his hips over to the desk. He bent forward, setting his torso against the cool wood with his ass position perfectly for Levi’s and Erwin’s inspection.  His wrinkled hole twitched in excitement at the submissiveness of his pose. Bared to his lover’s eyes. A burn licked at his cock, hot as the flesh of a titan, and he humped at the air shallowly in wait.

“I want you to fuck him.” Levi ordered once Erwin positioned himself behind Eren.

He opened over of the drawers and handed a vial of oil to Erwin. “You can cum but not in him. That’s my job.”

Erwin nodded, too drunk on lust to even care. As long as he got his release he couldn’t be concern to where he spilled his seed. Levi manifested the odd rule that only he was allowed to mark Eren with his cum.

Rubbing the oil between his fingers till the substance became warm; he traced the golden depression of Eren’s back till he reached the round spheres of the shifter’s ass. Teasingly, his digits grazed the opening and the brunet groaned hotly and pushed back. But those fingers expertly evaded him and sunk lower to palm his balls.

Levi pulled up on the other side of the desk, his view had Eren completely folded against the desk, face flushed with crimson and eyes glossy with arousal. His face was turned, a pleading expression directed to the commander to fuck him open with his fingers.

“Please.” He begged.

Erwin smirked, running his hand upwards through the cleft of his ass. “You sound so sweet, Eren. Though I don’t know if I should. Levi?”

Even with his clothes askew, the captain maintained his neutral façade. He reclined in the chair, one arm propped to cradle his head with mild interest and the other roughly jerking his cock. Hollow pants coated his voice.

“I don’t think he has begged enough for it.” He commented, savoring the mournful way the shifter moan in protest. “I know you can do better. Tell me how badly you want it.”

“S-shit…Levi. Please.” Eren regarded him. His face was a fucking sin to witness, so damn corrupt and lustful, Levi clamped his fist on the base of his cock to stop from cumming. “I want it. I want you to watch as Erwin fuck me. Want you to see me take his cock…” His hips rutted back shamelessly to feel the length of Erwin’s shaft.

A dangerous shiver unnerved the captain; he almost thrust into his hand at Eren’s filthy words. “What else, Eren…?” There was a feral edge to his tone, gritty and rough.

“Then I want you to fuck me…ah…I wanna feel you inside of me, Levi. Fucking me _deep_ and _hard_ till I can’t stand. And then I want you to cum in me. Please, fuck me, Levi. I need it so badly. Please”

He shuddered, actually shudder thoroughly, he’d seen Eren so far gone with the denial of his release that he near damn shifted. But this…this was a much lewder side to him. And an unfamiliar prickle of jealousy jabbed at him, telling him to shove Erwin away and steal Eren.

It came so fast, so blinding that he brushed it aside as a relapse in thought. Lovers had always been shared between them and not once had such a notion compel him to act so rashly. It was curious…But Eren required him- his control and dominance to quench his desires and Levi wasn’t the man to fail at his command.

“Fuck him. Now.” His voice lashed out hastily.

Erwin mouthed a reply but Eren’s satisfied moans drowned out the statement. Eren sagged to the desk with his eyes closed in bliss. A mist fogged the shiny surface with his labored breaths.

“Yes…fuck yes.”

Soft squelches reverberated in the wall, heralding the dirty gasps. “You’re so hot, Eren.” Erwin slipped in a second finger easily, the body underneath all too pliant. “You’re just swallowing my fingers.”

“I’ll be taking more than that soon.” Eren retorted breathlessly with a soft pant that was supposed to be a laugh. “Ah… Don’t stop… Give me more.”

It was pathetic how needy his commander was- how fucking far gone that all efforts to save face were swiftly thrown aside. No better than a mongrel in heat: thrusting, growling, cognitive process obliterated.  Another finger jammed his hole, too brutal to possibly be pleasurable but Eren moaned, unfazed. Or maybe pain was the shifter’s fancy.

“Eren.”

“Ah. Erwin, please.” He descended on the surrogate shaft, mimicking the motion of sex. And Erwin braced his free arm on the desk as if Eren physically robbed the man of his strength. Any patience he possessed waned off and he doubled the scissoring of his fingers, popping out for a brief second just to thrust in and splayed them wide. Moonlight pooled in the curves of his spine as Eren’s spine dipped in ecstasy.

 Drool glistened at the corner of Eren’s plump lips and there was an impulse to lap up the saliva but Levi forced it down. Thoroughly stretched, Erwin retracted his fingers to coat his cock, eyes trained on the mess he made of Eren’s gaping hole. He pressed his hand to the small of his back, a courtesy warning, and Eren tensed under him and parted his legs further, toes on their tip.

Erwin pushed in, all the air in his lungs whistling passed his teeth, a tremble promising to break him with its intensity.

“ _Fuck_ ” Rarely did an expletive past Erwin’s lips, he was too refined. Too cultured for such lowly talk but it demonstrated the destruction Eren  on him, breaking Erwin to the point that he was no longer a man in charge of hundreds of lives, but just one man with one wish.

Inspired, Eren sheathed the rest of Erwin’s cock till he’s about to explode from fullness. Nothing was sweeter than the stretch, the burn, the pain. It was everything that spark life in everyone, ignited him in places he never thought possible. More, Eren wanted more; the roughness. For his nerves to tinged with pain and sinful pleasure. He was moving before Erwin drew a second breath and set the pace.

Levi loved the slut he made of Eren. Loved the fact he was the first to mark him in an unimaginable way. Whatever came tomorrow, Eren would remember his captain. Eren would recall what his body was capable of doing, how filthy and debauched he was for Levi’s cock.

No one could wash his mark. No man. All other lovers paled in comparison to what he could give to Eren. Adulterated and tainted to the core.

He was mastered by depravity when Eren’s sights sought his, Levi smirked, reveled in the vision the shifter depicted. Pinned to the desk, chocolate locks pasted to his forehead, eyes so shadowed with darkness, he wondered if Eren was there or the beast. Erwin’s punishing thrusts canted Eren further across the table, brushing the taut nipples over the hard surface.

“How does it feel, Eren? Taking Erwin’s cock while I watch you.” He tugged his length messily, pre-cum slicken his palm till was filthy and dirty. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes, Levi….it’s so good…I can’t-I” A moan shortened his breath and Eren arched, briefly over looking at Erwin over his shoulder, and watched Erwin feed his fat cock into the willing hole.

“Don’t cum. Only I have that. Not you. Your orgasms are mine”

The strain to battle off his released pinched his bottom lip between his teeth. “Levi.”

A better part of him should have feared the accidental shift into his titan form but it only made his cock harder. His little solider worked so hard to appease his wishes.

God, his pleasure wouldn’t cease whenever Eren c _alled_ to him like that, his only salvation. It set a wicked fire to his burning body, teemed with desire to fuck Eren. Soiled him. Ruined him.  To make Eren come so undone that the boy didn’t know how to string the pieces back together. Hollowed him out and leave room just for Levi.

A throaty groan herald Erwin’s completion and he slipped his cock out, to Eren’s dismay, and position his head over the raw hole. He pulled at his shaft viciously, not seeking the prolongation of his end. It took three brutal tugs till he hunched over Eren, moaning brokenly and painting his golden skin with his seed.

Levi took his place behind Eren before another word fell from anyone’s lips. Erwin sagged into a chair, cock soft and flaccid against his thigh, blonder curls framed it.

Eren quivered, spread wide and open. Levi ran his hand freely down his spine, dipping here and there, teasing touches to infuriate the boy beneath him.

“I want you on your back.” He told Eren and aided him in his reposition. Ass on the ledge, his thighs parted willingly, laying all of himself to Levi.

His hole was scarlet and raw from Erwin’s long cock and the ring clenched and unclenched with insistence. It ached to be filled, now hollow and empty. Levi kneeled and pushed Eren’s legs further apart, he licked at the entrance and it fluttered at the moist appendage, opened enticingly for the man to dive in.

“So eager for me, aren’t you.” He mocked as he pried Eren’s hole and plunged inside.

Eren thrashed and squirmed, bucking with madness of one without awareness to pain. He steadied his withering with a hand on his hip bone. He worked attentively, reaching deep inside the shifter, the flavor of Erwin’s cock still pungent. The wet tongue darted in and out, pressing kisses to Eren’s entrance whenever he pulled out, and then surged inward harshly with Eren’s heavy moans as his only music.

The hard lines of his shoulder pressed into the glossy finish, body like that of a curved bow, the moonlight playing with the sharp lines.

“Please…” He cried. “I want it…want it in me…Levi-ah. Need you so badly.”

Levi’s lips continued their teasing assault, deafened to Eren’s words. He prodded and massaged the velvety walls, tasting all of Eren, mesmerizing the map inside.  It was all uniquely the flavor of Eren and it was so addictive that he almost allowed his tongue to take permanent residence inside.

But his cock was hard, atrociously so, even the chafing of his skin across the zipper of his trousers caused Levi to hiss. And Eren was so wrecked by this point, body taut and tight that diamonds could cultivate on the skin.

“Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi.” The name was a mantra, too dark and nefarious to be a real prayer but it was a religion he could devote himself to wholly.

And arousal returned with a vengeance and commanded his knees rise from the floor. Saliva and pre-cum tainted the desk, clear lines of liquid that was incandescent with the light.

“I’m going to fuck you. Are you ready?”

“ _Fuck yes_.” Eren canted his hips up, the planes of his body rocking and rolling like smooth waves.

Levi retrieved the vial that somehow remained horizontal even with all of Eren’s movement. Rapt eyes observed his pearly fingers worked a heavy coat then disappeared out of his sight to lathered Levi’s cock. He painted his length, sliding his hands up and down, layering it evenly.  

Eren was writhing by the time the crown of his cock grazed his hole, the warmth that wafted outwards tempting Levi.  It’s a fucking feast for Levi and for the moment, he could understand the mind of a titan. The impulse to feed. To sink into flesh wholeheartedly because that how fucking right it felt then with Eren, consumed so deeply with lust that it might be a sickness more than a pleasure to him.

He was a monster, more so than Eren, than any other creatures prior to his arrival. Only a monster sought to defile someone so divine and holy that it was a sacrilegious against their kind.

Desire blurred his eyes that were pooling thickly with a carnal, feral need- all else was blind to him. The moon. The soft footfalls in the halls. The croak and squeak of soldiers in their bunks. Erwin’s askance perusal on him. Out of the hedonic storm, Erwin must of had seen _this_. Levi. No longer sating his taste for flesh and command but something else; something one did not afford in such violate, dark times of humanity.

He felt it too, the inner voice that told him this was too far. Any step further would mean certain doom for the foundation of his sanity. But the Survey Corps was composed of fucking fools. The foolhardy. The suicidal bastards. The death wisher. No other person would willingly and gladly choose this lifestyle, more often evaded it, and pretended that titans were a fucking legend. That it could never happened to them.

Love, it was such a pathetic thought, it made he want to laugh bitterly if he wasn’t about to sink into the heat of Eren. It was fucking stupid.

So fucking idiotic.

Why didn’t he stop it?

Why was he still pursuing him?

Eren whimpered. “Ah…Levi.” Sweaty palms slapped for leverage and that careful pile of documents flew away as he scrambled.

He was so perfectly wrecked, beautifully ruined by his hands. It was a masterpiece and it was _his_.

He inched his cock, languidly, leisurely, calmly; any faster and it would end. And the brunet thrashed as if he was injecting him with the heart of the sun. Those arms were suited to cling to him, designed to wrap and embrace Levi, when they did another part of him was demolished.

The heat took him and all else waned. He could only focus on that blinding heat, on the walls that snugly clutched his cock and swallowed. Pulling out never occurred to him but even if he wanted to, that task was impossible now. That hole was so greedy, so ravenous; he might have to spend the rest of his life within Eren.

Wet, it was so fucking wet inside. So damned searing and _tight_.  One hand gripped Eren’s hips; the other stabilized Levi on the desk. They became stationary for a moments, ragged pants and breaths warming their skin. Wicked tongues licked and lapped for a sweet taste. Raw lips smacked together poorly and without aim.

“Eren.” The name spilled forth freely. “Eren.” A breathe of sin wretched from within. “ _Eren_.”

The animal was dying for release, starving for the orgasm, parched for the ownership of Eren Jaeger. And his touches grew sadistic, adjusting Eren’s torso upright so he was sitting on the ledge with his captain between his legs. They coiled around his narrow hips, pushing his pants down and the night air nipped at his freshly exposed ass, dimples pronounced.

Eren was scarcely hanging on; head lolled to the side, the perfect position for Levi’s teeth to scrap at and suckle on like a tit. If anyone were to spy Eren after their tryst, the first assumption would be that a rabid dog mauled his neck. The only tell of Eren’s tie to the present was the insistent moan of Levi’s name, the gorgeous plead for him to fuck his ass _harder, faster, deeper._

At some point, Eren’s ass wasn’t touching the surface anymore, just kneaded and pawed brutally by humanity’s strongest. His arms were planted behind him as he met the fierce thrusts of his lover.

“Ah...ah….ngh.” He threw his head back as the blunt head of Levi’s girth pierced at his center of pleasure.

Without those luminous eyes witnessing his cock entering him, Levi was restive. “Look. At. Me.” He growled. The voice that left him sounded nothing like Levi and all like a dying man with death riding his shaft. “Watch me.”

Instantly, the grass and the sky found Levi.  “Look at how well you’re taking me, Eren.”

“Yes.”  Eren said for all others words failed him at the edge of the world. “So…so good.”

“You’re perfect. Look, your hole is fucking eating my cock.” He withdrew enough so Eren could see the slick cock sliding in and out of him smoothly. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Me inside you.  You wanted this for so long. Wanted me to take you. The world wants my blade but you only want my cock. “

“Ah. Yes, yes, _yes_.” The shifter chanted hoarsely.

“This is mine now. All of you. Mine.” He snapped his hips into Eren’s, balls slapping the round mounds. A fucking symphony of fuck noises resonated in the walls, the tower bells should chime with this music every sunrise.

“Yours, just…yours…Levi…Please let me-let me…ah…Please.” Levi was so cruel to revel in Eren’s poor plead for release. The engorged cock bobbed in its frustration, weeping thickly and a brilliant red. It was so delectable with its fury. “Fucking let…me cum.”

A finer beauty was the aesthetic of Eren’s rage that pinched his face at Levi while another moan worked it magic to free itself. True, when he had Eren on his knees, his heart soar but the Eren, who deliberately squeezed his cock, made his breath forfeit. Suddenly, the control wasn’t his and Eren rutted his ass harder, taking Levi, willingly or not, to the peak of his pleasure.

“Eren…fuck—“But his boy had developed his bravado, claws as wicked as Levi’s.

“Do you like that, Levi?” He challenged and squeezed the throbbing cock. Levi‘s hips stuttered with a quiver, breath hitching as Eren fucked himself on his girth. “You like…this. My ass. You wanna cum too, don’t you?”

“S-shit.”

“I want it, Levi… Give it to me. Make me cum…”

As much as he enjoyed the defiant nature in him, Levi loved control over his lovers even more. Nothing had him harder than that.

He stopped Eren’s pace, taking his momentum and turning it against him to hit his prostate. “You’re…a hundred years too early…to control _me_.”

“O-oh fuck, fuck…oh fuck…”

“…you want to cum?”

“Yes! Please!” The whine that left him should of roused the whole damn Survey Corps.

But the sadistic man he was, it wasn’t nearly enough. “Louder. I can’t hear you.”

“Please! Levi, let me cum…I just wanna cum…Please, please.” Levi licked his lips at the rawness in Eren’s voice, if he still had it the next day, he’d be fucking surprised.

Grabbing Eren’s cock, to which Eren inhaled sharply, Levi leaned into him and mouthed at his ear, letting his hectic breath burn his moist skin. “Cum.”

The orgasm was a violent one if the frantic convulsing around his dick was any sign. The leaky cock in his hand speared thick streams of cum across Eren’s chest. And all Levi could do was follow him into the abyss he created, descend into the hells or whatever the fuck awaited him at the end. He waited so long, so fucking long for this. To make Eren _his_. He fucked into him with a blind fervor, abusing the nerves inside the shifter, finding his release and coating those tight, spamming walls with his seed, his mark.

“Eren.”

Eren slumped backwards, his head thumped on the table, but there were no complaints of pain. He was gaping stupidly at the boy, whimpering and moaning as his cock throbbed with the final spurts of his completion. His hips moved automatically, dulling in their strength with each second passing till he had none left.

He caressed his cheeks and a thick sheen of sweat stained his skin. The aftermath of sex was a vulgar thing, all substances clinging and sticking together, it was routine for him to part from a lover and clean himself thoroughly. But Eren had him and not in the physically sense.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and an angelic smile spread on his lips. “Captain…?” He asked drowsily.

“I told you, it’s Levi.” He chastised.

 “Did I do good?”

“Yes. You did very well tonight.”

[x]

Levi sipped at his tea, the orders about the coming expedition in his peripheral. The kitchen hall was vacant at this hour and it was the most ideal time for simple musings. But the footsteps bounding his direction promised the end of his solitary.

“I knew I find you here.” Erwin chuckled. 

“Oh no. I’ve been capture. What will I ever do?” Levi mocked without infliction, his gaze never directing to his commander.

“Mhmm, you talk so proudly and I had plans for more exciting nights. Maybe I’ll just leave you without my cock.” The chair he just secured was pushed back as if he had every intention on filling his threat.

But Levi was a curious person. “Oh? As if you could find someone better. Please.” His tongue clicked at his teeth.

“True, true. But I could take your favorite toy.” Erwin hinted and damn the man for picking at a fresh wound because the night with Eren was one Erwin never forgot.

“Politics are making you into a damn snake.”

“I think there is nothing wrong having leverage over my closest friends.”

He set his tea down. “Blackmail? Aren’t you so fucking refine?”

“I know other interested parties that would like to indulge themselves in our pastime. I wonder if you are game for an addition. As I remembered, you’re a fan of it.”

“Get me more tea and we’ll talk.” Levi concluded and downed the rest of his drink.

He was prepared to leave when Erwin snatched his wrists. “Levi. I hope your interest in him is just that.”

“I don’t remember making you my wife.” Levi countered.

Levi pulled his wrist but nothing gave. Erwin’s eyes were severe and the jovial tone was replaced with a more menacing one. “And I remember the oath you swore to me.”

“This is what keeping you up at night? If the time comes, I will kill him.” Levi scoffed.

“I don’t have the confidence I once did with you.”

“So this game is a test of my abilities? If you will shut you up then fine. Set it up. Bring Mike- I know the oaf has been eying Eren for days. “The raven brushed off with a roll of his eyes.

“You’ll let him have Eren?” Erwin asked dubiously.

Levi gritted his teeth. “If Eren consents then yes. Unless you rather I force him.”

“Of course not. That’s why we do this, isn’t it? For pleasure?”

“Then you have nothing to worry about. As long as I blow my load, I don’t give a fuck.”

Erwin hummed cryptically, massive eyebrows hitched with purpose. “I feel so silly now. Worrying when it wasn’t warranted. Thank you for easing my concerns.”

“Listen I have a shit ton of brats that need ordering. Can I leave?” He motioned to his imprisoned wrist.

“Ah, I’m so sorry.” He released him. “Don’t let me hold you from your duties.”

**Author's Note:**

> will there be another part? i don't think so (unless I get inspire). But I hope you liked this piece that i slaved over for FAR too long.


End file.
